


Tactile

by crittab



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crittab/pseuds/crittab
Summary: What if Kirk hadn’t interrupted Lorelai and Luke’s first kiss on the porch of the Dragonfly? Set during Raincoats and Recipes. Rated M. Complete.
Relationships: Luke Danes & Lorelai Gilmore, Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Tactile

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls is not mine. If it was, it would be on HBO or PornHub.

* * *

Somehow, things seem so much more real when you hold them in your hands. That tactile sense supersedes the others, which can feel almost otherworldly if the circumstances are right. You can deny the things you see, hear, smell and taste, but how can you deny touch?

When Luke kissed her, Lorelai’s head spun. She put her hands on his back so gently, barely touching him at all as he wrapped her up in his arms and hugged her close. But it didn’t feel completely real.

He backed away and watched her, his chest heaving with nervous breaths as her hands hung in midair and she stared blankly ahead.

She took a step forward, and he stepped back. She repeated his own words back to him and moved in again.

She took his jaw in her hand. She could feel his stubble beneath her fingers and scraping her palm. She could feel the muscles working beneath the chiseled surface. She could feel the slightest resistance give way as he let her guide his lips to hers for a second time.

The tactile experience of holding Luke’s face in her hand was what made it real, made it perfect. He wrapped her up again in a bear hug that kept her tied to him for the duration.

They backed away a second time, but she could still feel him in her hands. He was there. It was real. There were no questions left.

Lorelai stepped forward again of her own volition as much as she was pulled closer into Luke’s arms. He looked down at her a moment too long, searching, and she peered back at him, waiting and welcoming whatever would come next.

The third kiss came slower. Luke pulled her body into his and he dipped down to touch his lips to hers again. This time it was gentle, and she heard a small whimper that must have come from her own throat. She opened her lips and his went with them. Her tongue danced along the seam between their bottom lips, and his came out tentatively to touch.

The kiss deepened. With the slightest adjustment to the right, Luke pushed forward and whatever space remained between them was eliminated completely.

She brought her hands up to his neck, burying one in his dark hair, fingers tangling in the strands as she sought to bring him closer. Closer than he could ever possibly be. The tactile experience of his hair between her fingers made her moan, made her think of all the other ways she could use her fingers, made her want.

Luke was the first to pull back, though even on retreat it was obvious he didn’t want to. Lorelai blinked her eyes open and looked up to find him watching her with an intensity that she’d seen from him a time or two, only ratcheted up to eleven. Her heavy breaths now matched his, a mix of oxygen forcing its way into her lungs and her heart beating wildly in her chest.

“Lorelai,” Luke whispered. For all the shouting and ranting that had preceded these events, now he could barely make a sound.

She laughed. God help her, she didn’t mean to, but the sound bubbled out of her unbidden. Even as it happened, she watched Luke for a reaction, which went quickly from concern to amusement, to his own huff of laughter.

She shook her head, trying to push aside her own amusement as she reached out, resting her hand in the middle of his chest, feeling his heart beating wildly beneath her palm. Luke stopped chuckling, but a permanent smile etched his face. His own hand moved up to cup her cheek, and he brushed across the flushed skin with his thumb. Lorelai sighed and leaned into his touch. With his other hand, he took hers from his chest and brought her palm to his mouth, dropping a kiss in the middle of it, then another on her wrist, before lowering it back into place over his heart, where he held onto it.

“Well, this is awkward.” Lorelai and Luke jolted and jumped back at the voice, breaking their contact.

“Jesus!” Luke exclaimed.

Jason stood just inside the door, his hands in his pockets as he watched the pair recover from their intense first kiss.

“Actually, it’s Jason. We just met like five minutes ago.” Luke rolled his eyes.

“Jason...” Lorelai attempted.

“I know, Lorelai. Trust me, I get it.” He brushed past them and down the steps. Lorelai watched him go, feeling an undeserved twinge of guilt. She looked back at Luke with concern.

“Go ahead,” Luke encouraged her, understandingly.

“I’m sorry about this, Luke,” she offered. He smiled gently and reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear that had fallen out during their entanglement. Lorelai felt a little shiver course up her spine at his touch.

“I’ll head upstairs. You know where I am if you want to talk.” Lorelai offered an apologetic smile as Luke went back inside. She sighed deeply and dropped her head into her hands, shaking it slightly as she tried to recover enough to see Jason off.

He hadn’t gotten far when she managed to catch up with him.

“Jason, wait. I’m sorry, you weren’t supposed to see that,” she attempted, jogging a little to meet his pace.

“You don’t have to apologize. You asked me to leave and I didn’t. I guess this is what I get for watching too many movies where the whole ‘fighting for your woman’ thing actually works. I’ll give it another go at your wedding. What are your thoughts on objections? Too gauche? I could crash your bachelorette party...” he rambled. Lorelai reached out and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him to a stop.

“Jason...” she tried again.

“Lorelai, really, it’s okay,” he stopped her. He took a moment to gather his thoughts. “Can I just ask you a question? One quick one, and then I’m out of your hair.” Lorelai nodded her consent. “Did it mean anything to you? All the time we were together... were you just biding your time for him?”

“Jason, no,” Lorelai said, firmly. “When I was with you, I was with you, I promise you that. Luke and I... we’ve always had this _thing,_ and even now I’m not really sure what it is. But you have to know that I cared about you, and it hurt when we broke up because I really did enjoy being with you. We had fun together.” Jason frowned a little.

“I guess ‘fun’ only gets you so far.” Lorelai took a steadying breath and leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek, which he accepted graciously. When she pulled back, he reached out and pushed that same stubborn lock back behind her ear. It didn’t escape her that the small fission of energy she experienced with Luke was missing when Jason did it. A sign, she decided, that she was making the right choice.

“Take care, Lorelai,” Jason offered. She smiled, a genuine one.

“You too.”

She let him walk away, taking the remnants of her guilt along with him. Left in its place was excitement, nervous energy, and an undercurrent of need she was ready to explore.

She turned and headed back toward the inn, taking the steps two at a time as she made her way to room #7.

**XXXX**

Luke paced in his room, back and forth at the foot of his bed as nerves roiled angrily in his gut.

He kissed her. After all of the buildup, after doing everything by the book, the book got thrown out and he kissed her in the middle of a rant.

He snorted, a release of pent-up energy, and walked to the window. He couldn’t see a soul out there; all was quiet. Not that he wanted to see Lorelai with Jason but it would help his anxiety if he could at least see her, know she was still there and that she hadn’t run for the hills.

She might do that, he mused. She might just run away. That wouldn’t be entirely out of character for her.

But she seemed into it, he reasoned with himself. She kissed him back, after he kissed her. She kissed him twice – no – three times. She seemed just as willing as he was. And she’d admitted there was a moment between them after his sister’s wedding, so maybe all was not lost.

Luke sighed heavily and dropped down into the armchair by the window. He rested his elbows on his knees and dropped his face into his hands and took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

He heard crunching on the gravel outside and looked out to see Lorelai rounding the corner and approaching the building. She didn’t seem any worse for wear, though he couldn’t see her expression well in the darkness.

He took a deep breath and stood, heading for the door. He could hear the clacking of her heels on the old wooden stairs and coming down the hallway. He heard her stop outside of his room. He put his hand to the doorknob, then pulled it away, not wanting to seem too eager.

It seemed like hours passed as they stood on either side of the door, waiting, contemplating, preparing.

Luke jumped slightly when three decidedly purposeful knocks came at his door. He waited a second longer before reaching for the door and pulling it open.

Lorelai smiled at him. It was timid, but not scared. He took that as a good sign. He opened the door wider and stepped aside so she could enter. As she wandered further into the room, he closed the door as quietly as he could and turned the lock, taking his time before launching into whatever would come next.

“Everything okay?” he asked, purposefully keeping his question vague to allow her to answer with whatever amount of detail she deemed fit. He came to stand in front of her, keeping about two feet of distance between them.

“Everything’s good,” she confirmed. “I just didn’t want to leave it like that, you know. It’s over, but I didn’t want to hurt him.” Luke nodded his understanding.

“That’s fair.” Lorelai offered a small grin.

“His timing kind of sucked though,” she said. Luke huffed a small laugh.

“Can’t argue with that.”

“Luke?”

“Yeah?”

“We kissed,” she said, bluntly. His face burned slightly with a blush he hoped wouldn’t be visible in the dim light.

“I remember,” he told her.

“It was a great kiss.”

He grinned. “Yeah?”

“God yeah,” she said, emphatically. “If one of us had been a frog, it would have had some seriously impressive consequences.” Luke laughed at that and Lorelai joined in, feeling some of the tension dissipate.

“Okay then,” Luke said, sobering slightly. “So what happens now?”

“Now?” Lorelai asked. She spared a look at the bed and then back to him. Luke caught the movement and sought to backtrack.

“Not ‘now’, now. Just... next. What happens next?” he clarified.

“I don’t know. Do we date?” she asked. Luke nodded slowly.

“We can date.”

“Dating seems weird, though, right? You date to get to know a person. We already know each other,” she began to ramble. Luke’s brow creased.

“Well, dating isn’t just for that. It’s also to see if there’s something there worth exploring. Don’t know want to know?” he asked with an edge.

“Don’t I want to know what?”

“If there’s something here,” Luke said, gesturing between them, exasperated.

“I don’t need to date you to know there’s something here, Luke,” she said, matter of factly. He raised his eyebrows as he finally took her meaning.

“Oh, so you want...”

“I want to skip the awkward in-between part,” she powered through. She stepped forward, eliminating some of the space between them. Luke let out a breath as she reached forward and took his hand in hers. “You did the hard part, Luke. I want to skip ahead to the fun part. What do you think about that?”

“The fun part?” He clocked the bed again and then his eyes shot back to Lorelai, who was grinning.

“As long as we know where your mind is at,” she teased lightly.

“I didn’t mean...”

“That would be the fun part. At least part of it, anyway,” she jumped in before he could backtrack. Luke let out a nervous breath.

“You want this? Us?” he returned to the main topic. Lorelai closed the space entirely, stepping into him. His hands went around her waist without thought and held her there as hers went around his neck.

“I want us,” she confirmed. Luke smiled lightly.

“I do too.”

She smiled. “Okay. Good talk.”

Luke chuckled. “It’s just that easy, huh?”

She shrugged one shoulder. “It can be. Unless you have another wife I don’t know about.”

“Fresh out,” he confirmed. She tilted her head up.

“Then it’s that easy.”

Luke leaned down and caught her lips again. This was slow, gentle, and Lorelai let him set the pace, content to be in his arms again.

Easy was never something she attributed to relationships, but being with Luke seemed natural, like breathing or drinking coffee. She knew the minute their lips touched on the porch that she wanted more. Now, as she opened her mouth and accepted his tongue, she knew she didn’t want to wait any longer. If there was one thing Luke’s impromptu marriage had taught her, it’s that she couldn’t be guaranteed another chance with him. It was time to make this happen.

Lorelai held the back of Luke’s head, keeping him close as their lips moved in a way that felt too practiced for their first time. Their bodies melded together in a comfortable fit, with every curve finding a home in the other. Luke’s arms around her waist held her tightly to him, eliminating any air that dared pass between them, and his body responded quickly to the connection that both seemed to seek as their hips began moving, unbidden.

It was Lorelai who directed Luke to the foot of the bed. He allowed himself to be pushed into a seated position, but their kisses never stopped as Lorelai came to straddle him, her skirt pushing up high on her thighs to accommodate her spread legs. Luke’s hands fell to the impossibly smooth skin there and he revelled in the warmth that seemed to be emanating from every inch of her.

Lorelai kissed him soundly as she moved her hips over his, moaning into his mouth as her centre made contact with the growing bulge in his pants. He grunted and pushed up as she ground down, increasing their connection with every slow grind.

Daring to move away from her lips, Luke brought his down to her throat and kissed the salty skin there. His tongue darted out over her pulse point and Lorelai moaned loudly, his name escaping her lips. Luke pulled back and looked up at her as she continued to move on top of him.

“We have to be quiet. The walls are thin,” he told her. Lorelai stopped moving, and Luke immediately regretted drawing attention to it.

“Oh god, you’re right. We’re surrounded by the town. Kirk is in the next room. We can’t do this with Kirk in the next room!” she began to pull away, but Luke wasn’t prepared to let her go. He tightened his arms around her and pulled her back flush.

“Hey, hey. We don’t have to stop, we just have to keep it down,” he reasoned.

“Easy for you to say,” she said, shooting him a meaningful look, paired with another slow grind against his still raging erection. Luke groaned.

“You don’t play fair.”

She quirked a brow. “You want me to take it easy on you?” Luke shook his head.

“Don’t even think about it,” he rumbled, his voice low and gruff. Lorelai grinned. She liked knowing she could have this power over Luke. It’s not that she was completely unaware of his attraction to her, but he had become a master at keeping it contained. Seeing and feeling his arousal was new and exciting for her.

“Okay,” she whispered. “I’ll try to keep it down.”

Luke smiled and jutted his chin out, inviting her back in for another kiss. She met him slowly, but quickly ramped up the passion until her lips and body were moving in tandem over him. Luke’s hands migrated down from her back to her ass as he helped her move on him in a way that threatened to throw them both over the edge before they managed to lose any clothes.

This time, when Luke moved his lips to her throat, Lorelai let out whispered words of appreciation. He smiled into her skin, coming to understand that she was going to be a vocal lover, and enjoying that fact.

Lorelai shuddered as Luke’s tongue dragged down the sensitive skin from her collarbone to the bottom of the deep vee in her shirt, coming tantalizingly close to her breasts, which ached for attention. Luke pulled back and checked her expression, as if asking permission, before pulling at the tied waist of her shirt and parting it for him, revealing her simple cream-coloured bra. Lorelai shrugged off the shirt and quickly unclasped her bra for him.

Luke swallowed and took a steadying breath before allowing his hands to reach for the slackened straps. Slowly, he pulled them down her arms, revealing her breasts to him for the first time. He glanced back up at her and found her watching him with lips parted, desire evident in her hazy gaze. Knowing she was ready, he leaned in and took one pink bud in his mouth.

A puff of air escaped Lorelai’s lips, masking a moan, as Luke sucked her nipple into his mouth. She closed her eyes and allowed herself just to feel the sensation of his tongue winding around the erect nub, teeth gently grazing as he showered it with the kind of attention she didn’t know she needed from him. When his hand moved to cup her other breast, she felt a pool of desire fill her core, leaving her feeling desperate and wanton as she ground into his hardness. She buried her hands in his hair to hold him there.

Luke rested one hand on Lorelai’s back to help steady her as his other hand and mouth continued their beautiful torture on her breasts. He laved her with affection and took his fill, knowing that this was the culmination of so many dreams and fantasies he’d had over the years. He switched to the other breast and continued exploring as Lorelai’s hips moved against his, a joint effort in bringing each other pleasure.

Luke only pulled back from her breasts when he felt Lorelai’s hands tugging at the fabric of his shirt. He pulled away and assisted her in stripping him of the garment, and then wrapped her up tightly, bringing their bodies flush together as he kissed her heatedly. The feeling of her nipples against his skin moved him quickly to the point of no return, and he knew he needed to remove their remaining barriers and be inside of her as soon as possible.

Sensing that Luke was ready to kick things up a notch. Lorelai pulled back onto her feet at the end of the bed. With the distance, Luke took his chance to view her incredible body as she unzipped and dropped her skirt, slipped out of her shoes, and brought her hands to the elastic waist of her underwear. Before she could drag them over her hips, Luke reached out and put his hands over hers, stopping her. She started ask why, but stopped when Luke’s fingers slipped beneath the elastic and he began to tug the simple fabric down, revealing her to him. Lorelai braced her hands on his shoulders as she stepped out of the last remaining garment, before standing up and allowing him the opportunity to take her all in.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered. He leaned in and dropped a kiss to her abdomen, then rose from the bed and went to work on his pants. Lorelai assisted him in undressing; she couldn’t help but reach out and take hold when his member was finally revealed. Luke contained his groan as much as he could as she began to pump him, not that he needed any more stimulation. He was beyond ready for her, and he could tell by the look of pure desire masking her features that she was ready for him.

Lorelai let Luke lead them to the side of the bed, and they laid down together, settling comfortably in the middle of the mattress. She spread her legs and invited him to come and rest between them. Once in place, he kissed her again deeply.

“I have a condom in my wallet,” he whispered against her lips. Lorelai kissed him once more.

“I’m on the pill,” she told him. He pulled back a little and looked down at her. She shrugged. “I’m okay with it if you are. It’s up to you.”

“I don’t usually…”

“Neither do I,” she assured him. A moment passed between them as they allowed this new reality to sink in. There was no lack of trust here, no uncertainty about where this could lead, no fear of facing the unknown – or unplanned – alone.

Luke leaned back down and kissed her again, gently, and placed himself at her opening. They kissed as he pushed in, swallowing each other’s gasps and moans of pleasure as they felt each other without barriers, coming to a complete connection as Luke settled fully inside of her and stilled. Lorelai wrapped her legs around his waist holding him there as they kissed longer, fuller, until his hips started to move in slow, deep thrusts.

The urge for friction took a back seat as Luke and Lorelai gave into their desire to be fully connected at every point. Their bodies were flush and Luke moved in small thrusts that made them feel only partially sated, but fully encompassed by one another.

Lorelai began to shudder as her clit was stimulated by their close hold, and Luke could feel those shudders coursing through her and into him. He kissed her harder and pushed more firmly against her for moments longer until a wave of pleasure began to take hold and she tightened around him as she climaxed.

Luke could feel every bit of her release with his cock buried within her; her walls clenched and she became wetter than he ever thought possible. He tried not to give in, but the feeling of her incredible slickness drove him to the edge of reason. He pulled out almost all the way, and then plunged back in as he increased their pace, his body rapidly reaching a point where he couldn’t hold back any longer.

Lorelai bit her lip to keep from crying out, and spread her legs wide to give Luke room to move as he took them up to the next level. He pushed himself away from her just enough to get leverage as his whole body moved with his thrusts. Lorelai planted her feet on the mattress and pushed up to meet each of his thrusts as best she could, all the while channeling every ounce of strength to hold back on the words that begged to fall from her lips.

She felt a second climax coming quickly, a rare experience that she had never had during her first time with a new partner. She didn’t take too much time to consider the implications of that as Luke drove her over the edge once more, plunging into her until she couldn’t help the grunts and moans of approval that left her as she peaked.

Luke wouldn’t have it any other way. He didn’t care if Kirk, Patty or Babette heard them, as long as he got to witness every second of her incredible finish, every expression of pure pleasure that passed over her features. It was enough to drive him to completion, with a grunt escaping him as he finished inside of her. His body shuddered and shook as he came down from his powerful orgasm, and he felt himself go soft in her spent core, now soaked with both of their releases.

Reluctantly, Luke pulled out and fell to the side. Lorelai followed him immediately, coming to rest with her head on his chest, an arm and a leg slung over his body, slick with sweat.

Silence passed between them as they both attempted to catch their breath, completely and utterly exhausted. Lorelai smiled when Luke dropped a sweet kiss to her forehead, and she reciprocated with one to his chest.

“You okay?” Luke asked after a few quiet moments. Lorelai turned her head up and found him watching her intently.

“I’m good. You?”

“I’m good,” he confirmed. Lorelai smiled and leaned up, kissing his lips sweetly, before pushing up.

“I’m gonna go clean up.” Luke nodded and let her slip away, thoroughly enjoying the view as she ventured to the bathroom. He thought about getting up and putting some clothes on, but really couldn’t find it within himself to move.

It was a few moments later when Lorelai came back out from the bathroom. Luke had sat up against the headboard with a few pillows propped behind him and the blanket slung over his legs. Lorelai slid into the space beside him and got comfortable, enjoying the ease of their new, but clearly advanced relationship.

“So, um,” Luke ventured once they were settled. “I know we skipped a few steps here, but I really would like to take you on a date sometime.” Lorelai giggled and looked down at their naked bodies.

“What’d you have in mind?”

“I’ve got some thoughts,” he teased, but didn’t elaborate. “I know you’re busy for a few more days here, but maybe I could get you some night this week? Or next weekend. You know, whenever…” Lorelai smiled.

“Luke, you can pretty well have me whenever you want me.” He rolled his eyes, but the flush that graced his cheeks and made its way down his neck and chest tipped him off. “How can you go from making a woman come twice, to blushing like a little girl, in 20 minutes?”

“I was otherwise occupied at the time,” he defended, but Lorelai caught the hint of smugness at her reminder of his sexual prowess. She offered him a sultry grin.

“Would you like to be ‘occupied’ again?” she offered. Luke’s grin was immediate. He leaned over to kiss her soundly, only to be interrupted by the sound of a blood-curdling scream coming from the next room.

Lorelai jolted upright, while dropped his head back against the headboard with a groan.

“Oh my god!” Lorelai exclaimed.

“Ugh. I’ll be right back,” he said, pulling himself sluggishly out of bed and yanking on his discarded clothes.

“Where are you going? What’s going on?” she asked.

He sighed and pulled on his shoes. “I’ll explain later.” He headed for the door, and then stopped just short, turning back to her. “Will you still be here?”

“I’ll still be here,” she assured him, still confused by what was happening next door.

He gave her exposed upper half a quick once over. “Will you still be naked?” She laughed out loud at his brazenness.

“I think that can be accommodated, yes.”

Luke started to reply when another scream and a crash came from the room next door, followed by the unmistakable sound of the heavy oak door opening and slamming closed, reminding him of what he had gotten up to do.

“I’m gonna hold you to that.” With that, he pulled open the door and bolted out. Lorelai pulled herself out of the bed and brought the blanket with her to cover her body as she went to the window. Outside she could see a very naked Kirk running away from the inn, followed by Luke chasing after him.

No one ever said running an inn would be uneventful, but the opening night of the Dragonfly was shaping up to be a doozy.

She shook her head, amused, and returned to the bed to wait for Luke’s return.

* * *

**A/N – I have another multi-chapter fic in the works, but this is a story that was requested back when I was writing “Don’t Say Dirty”, so I thought I’d give it a go. Hope you liked my interpretation of the scene that launched a thousand fics!**


End file.
